The Women of RFA
by mayodichan
Summary: It's been almost five years since RFA faced with Unknown and all three times it was without success. Kyung-Ju was the first victim and is now Jumin's wife, Seon-a was second and got married to Zen and became his manager and later Tae became Yoosung's girlfriend. But when another girl showed up, everyone at RFA wanted this to end. But how did the each girl change RFA?
1. Prologue

== Jumin Han, Kyung-Ju Han, Zen, Seon-a Ryu, Yoosung, Tae, 707, Jaehee Kang ==

**707**: We are all online?!

[surprised emoji]

**Jumin Han**: V isn't here.

**Yoosung**: But he is never online.

**707**: Exactly!

So~

[cheering emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Seven, you are more cheerful than usual.

**707**: I am

On

A major

Sugar rush

I had too much Doctor Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips!

**Seon-a Ryu**: Hahaha.

Some things never change.

**Jaehee Kang**: Luciel, you should really have a proper meal.

**Tae**: But Jaehee…

You only eat meals from convenient stores.

**707**: Don't you also eat nothing but ramen most of the times?

**Tae**: [embarrassed emoji]

… It's not my fault I can't cook.

**Jaehee Kang**: You are right, Tae.

I should take more care of my health..

*sighs* but I've been so busy lately.

**Zen**: [annoyed emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: You should have dinner with us occasionally. ^^

**Jumin Han**: Absolutely not.

I want to be alone at home with Kyung-Ju and Elizabeth the 3rd as much as possible.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Ouch…

**Jaehee Kang**: That's alright.

It would be inappropriate of me to interrupt like that.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Then at least promise me a lunch date soon..

**Jaehee Kang**: That I can!

**Zen**: I understand wanting to see your wife..

But your cat?

**Jumin Han**: Elizabeth the 3rd is important as much as Kyung-Ju.

**Zen**: [annoyed emoji]

Then go and marry that cat of yours, don't make Kyung-Ju regret marrying you.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: But I like Elizabeth the 3rd.

**Jumin Han**: [a picture of Kyung-Ju sitting on a couch with Elizabeth the 3rd in her lap]

**Zen**: GET THAT FURBALL AWAY FROM ME.

I'll..

**Seon-a Ryu**: He sneezed.

**Yoosung**: Just like old times. ^^

Zen and Jumin fighting over a cat.

**707**: lolol

**Zen**: It's more like Mr Trust Fund Kid torturing me.

*sigh*

**Seon-a Ryu**: Maybe you should really check out that allergy of yours.

**Tae**: Ahhh! We should make a game, how fast Zen sneezes if anyone just says the word "cat"!

**707**: Oh, I WANT TO PLAY

[sends a picture of a cat]

**Seon-a Ryu**: Aaand he sneezed.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Jumin, do you know any doctor that works with allergies?

**Jumin Han**: I do.

**Zen**: I don't need help..

**Seon-a Ryu**: You sneeze when you see a picture of the cat.

Jumin, send me contact information of that doctor.

**Jumin Han**: Assisstant Kang, find his contact information.

**Jaehee Kang**: On it.

**Zen**: [angry emoji]

You can't even do that alone?

**Jumin Han**: I can, but Elizabeth the 3rd just sat in my lap…

Also all the necessary information is with assistant Kang.

**Yoosung**: *sigh*

Seon-a, you are strict.

**Seon-a Ryu**: As his manager and his wife, I need to help him take care of himself.

**707**: [loving emoji]

So romantic..

**Zen**: It's not..

She can be very scary.

**Tae**: Hahahah.

**Yoosung**: Ya

Verymuch

**707**: [shocked emoji]

You are typing slowly again

**Tae**: Are you playing LOLOL?

Yoosung: Ya

**Tae**: Don't play too much.

**Zen**: Yes

You are an adult in a relationship now…

**Tae**: There is an important guild challenge later and I need to play!

**Yoosung**: Buut…

**Seon-a Ryu**: You hope too much, Zen.

Once a video game addict, always a video game addict.

**Yoosung**: Hey..

**Tae**: We only have one computer.

**Zen**: You do know that you two are living together?

**Yoosung**: [blushing emoji]

**Tae**: I will stop this conversation right there..

**Jaehee Kang**: Agreed.

We should talk about something different.

== Min-a Won has entered the chatroom==

**707**: But it was just getting fun.

[pouting emoji]

I got my honey buddha chips and Doctor Pepper

**Seon-a Ryu**: You always have honey buddha chips and Doctor Pepper with you

This is not a show for you to watch.

**707**: But it is a game.

[sparkly eyes emoji]

**Zen**: Seven.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Uh.. guys

**Jumin Han**: Kyung-Ju?

**Seon-a Ryu**: But..

**Yoosung**: ?

[shocked emoji]

**Tae**: omg

**Jaehee Kang**: Seven, are you playing with us now?

**707**: Me?

I never do that.

**Zen**: Sure you don't.

**Jumin Han**: Introduce yourself stranger.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Jumin…

**Min-a Won**: Umm, sorry…

I am Min-a Won, I got a call…

**Seon-a Ryu**: From an Unknown?

**Min-a Won**: Yes..h-how?

**Tae**: He asked you to come to an apartment…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: and the phone downloaded this app.

Is that correct?

**Min-a Won**: Yes.. are you guys psychic?

**707**: Yes…

**Zen**: No.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Well, this happened before.

Three times…

**Min-a Won**: Three times?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes.

**Jumin Han**: I thought Luciel tightened the security.

**707**: I did.

This hacker must be really good. I changed complete algorithm and even the password.

He managed to get through it.

**Jaehee Kang**: We should really take this mater more serious.

**Jumin Han**: Yes.

I am trying to contact V but it goes straight to voicemail.

**Yoosung**: Typical..

**Kyung-Ju Han**: *sighs*

**Jumin Han**: For now, we should introduce ourselves and help her the best way we can.

**707**: ?

**Zen**: Who are you and what have you done to Mr Trust fund kid?!

**Jaehee Kang**: Those were Kyung-Ju's words.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Bingo.

Jumin is busy calling V so…

I am Kyung-Ju Han, wife of Jumin Han and a graduate from SKY University in world literature. I'm 28 years old.

**Min-a Won**: Jumin Han… as in Jumin Han, a director from C&H International?!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: That would be him ^^

**Min-a Won**: I remember now.

Your engagement and wedding was all over the news, 5 years ago.

It was voted as most extravagant and media followed wedding.

**707**: You are informed..

**Min-a Won**: I work at the shop. Sometimes there is no work so I watch TV.

**Jumin Han**: I still can't reach V.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Five years ago..

Time sure flies.

**Jaehee Kang**: It sure does.

I'm Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han's secretary. I'm 30 years old.

**707**: [surprised emoji]

**Jaehee Kang**: ?

**707**: You don't look 30..

**Jaehee Kang**: Honestly, I'm surprised I am not going gray.

**Min-a Won**: Ahahahha.

**Yoosung**: I am Yoosung Kim. The youngest in the group, as I am 25 years old and currently working in the local vet clinic.

**Min-a Won**: That must be interesting.

**Tae**: I am Tae Yung-Adachi, professional video game designer..

And Yoosung's girlfriend. ^^

**Yoosung**: [blushing emoji]

**Zen**: You are together for almost two years now!

I am Zen, 28 year old actor.

**Min-a Won**: Zen? From that recent period drama?

I like your acting, you are good. ^^

**Zen**: Thanks.

[winking emoji]

**Min-a Won**: Couple of my friends are your big fans.. but I only watched a couple of episodes since I couldn't stand Echo Girl.

**Seon-a Ryu**: We are going to get along very nicely.

**Zen**: Ahahaha

**Seon-a Ryu**: I am Seon-a Ryu, Zen's manager and wife.

I'm 29 years old.

**Min-a Won**: You are married?

**Zen**: Uh.. yeah

But because of my agency we keep it low profile.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Despite all your colleages knowing.

**Zen**: Because if they don't, you'll kill them.

**Seon-a Ryu**: That is true.

**707**: I am Luciel Choi!

You can call me 707 or Seven..

OR GOD SEVEN.

**Min-a Won**: Hahaha. Alright.

**Jumin Han**: I should go now.. there are some things I need to finish.

We will talk when V gets back in touch.

**707**: I'll keep trying to contact him.

**Jumin Han**: Thank you.

Have a great evening, Min-a Won.

== Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Han**: *sighs*

That is also my cue to leave..

**Jaehee Kang**: Please, remind Mr Han that there is a meeting early in the morning.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Alright.

Good night Min-a.

== Kyung-Ju Han has left the chatroom==

**Jaehee Kang**: Don't hesitate to ask for help.

**Min-a Won**: Alright.

== Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom==

**Seon-a Ryu**: We also need to go.

**Zen**: Bye.

== Seon-a Ryu has left the chatroom==

== Zen has left the chatroom==

**Tae**: I would love to stay and chat but it's my turn for the game…

**Yoosung**: But..

**707**: lololol

== Tae has left the chatroom==

**Yoosung**: But Tae…

==Yoosung has left the chatroom==

**707**: Be very careful and try not to touch anything in the apartment.

There is some classified information there.

**Min-a Won**: Uh.. alright.

Thanks for the help.

**707**: Ahhhhh! I need to go..

My phone is ringing.

==707 has left the chatroom==


	2. Chapter 1 - Kyung-Ju

Despite the surprise from last night, Kyung-Ju and her husband, Jumin tiredly went to bed after turning off their phones. Jumin still couldn't reach V but there was nothing they could do about it.

It wasn't the first time it happened, like with Kyung-Ju, who had to experience everything alone but.. she was glad she met Jumin. Someone she loves so much.

Jumin was still sleeping when Kyung-Ju woke up, his face buried in a pillow so close to hers that it made her smile, stroking his cheek and hair a bit. Even in sleep, he was protective of her.

She turned and took her phone from the night stand, noticing a chat open in the messenger.

Chatroom:

7:34 am - Morning -

== Min-a Won, Jaehee Kang, Kyung-Ju Han==

**Jaehee Kang**: Oh, Kyung-Ju..

Good morning.~

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Good morning ^^

**Min-a Won**: Morning!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: How are you two?

**Jaehee Kang**: Tired but good.

**Min-a Won**: Good, I am preparing for work.

**Jaehee Kang**: Work?

**Min-a Won**: Yes, I work in a shop.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: What kind of shop?

**Min-a Won**: Well… I'm a mechanic.

**Jaehee Kang**: Mechanic?!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: That's very interesting. You must be skilled.

**Min-a Won**: You could tell that.

How are you going to spend your day?

**Jaehee Kang**: I should go soon to pick up Mr Han.

There is a meeting in a hour and a half but there are reports of traffic up ahead.

Is Mr Han awake yet?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: ….

He just opened his eyes but…

**Min-a Won**: But?

== Jumin Han has entered the chatroom==

**Jumin Han**: Assistant Kang, when will you be here?

**Jaehee Kang**: Quite soon, Mr Han.

Driver Kim is on his way.

**Jumin Han**: Postpone everything by 30 minutes.

**Jaehee Kang**: But sir..

The meeting.

**Jumin Han**: Everything will be alright.

The project is going well, so it shouldn't be a problem.

**Jaehee Kang**: *sighs*

Alright, I will be picking you up in 30 minutes.

**Jumin Han**: Good. Just enough time.

Kyung-Ju, come here.

Have a nice day Min-a.

**Min-a Won**: Thank you.

== Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**Jaehee Kang**: [depressed emoji]

I hate it when he does this.

**Min-a Won**: hahahahha

Does he do it often?

**Jaehee Kang**: Not really, but there are times when he gets like that.

I should go and prepare. You be careful and have a nice day.

**Min-a Won**: Thanks, you too.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Uh..

== Kyung-Ju Han has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju saw her husband open his eyes and snuggle closer to her.

"Good morning, honey~" Kyung-Ju greeted him with a smile as he slowly removed her hair from her face and gave her a soft morning peck on the forehead.

"Good morning." he whispered with groggy voice, after which he gave he a proper kiss, "What are you doing?"

"Chatting with Jaehee and a new member. She seems like a nice girl." Kyung-Ju smiled as he continued the slow but passionate pecks.

"Honey… you should get ready for work." she stopped him for a few seconds but he just turns quickly and took his own phone, delaying everything for 30 minutes turning it off and embracing his wife again.

"W-Wait Jumin…" Kyung-Ju chuckled as she typed something quickly on the phone and set it aside, returning attention to her husband.

Half an hour later, Kyung-Ju was tying her long brown hair in a tight and neat ponytail after changing out of her pj's, or what's left of them. The faint sound of shower running could be heard through the wall as Jumin was also getting ready.

Kyung-Ju was about to walk towards the kitchen when a small knock was heard on the front door and chief of security walked in.

"Mrs Han.. Assistant Kang is here."

"Oh great.. tell her to come up. I will prepare us some tea."

"But she is requesting of Mr Han to get down immediately."

"Well, Mr Han isn't ready yet so she might as well wait here." Kyung-Ju smiled politely as the man nodded and left and she turned towards kitchen, putting a kettle on.

As she was getting mugs and tea bags, a couple of footsepts announced a woman walking in.

"Good morning Jaehee." Kyung-Ju smiled and poured boiling water in the mugs

"Good morning." Jaehee replied and sat at the table, "How are you?"

"Fine. I'm sorry about earlier.. Jumin woke up and then.. well you know." Kyung-Ju explained as she winked and served the tea and some cookies she found in the meantime.

"I don't need to know." Jaehee replied and took a cookie., "How is your thesis going?"

Kyung-Ju sighed and starred at her cup for a few minutes, "Honestly, I barely started… when I'm at home, sometimes I get too lazy to write and sometimes even Elizabeth the 3rd isn't allowing me to work."

Jaehee laughed, "I can relate to that. Elizabeth the 3rd rarely allows anyone to work if she isn't getting attention. Whenever I was taking care of her, I didn't get anything done."

"Yes but she keeps me occupied and I don't feel lonely with her. Jumin can be away on business a lot sometimes…"

"You used to go with him on business trips.. you two traveled the whole Europe. Why not go again?"

"Because I really need to finish my master's degree…" Kyung-Ju sipped her tea, "Which I am barely working at."

"Maybe if you go to the library?" Jaehee suggested

"That would be helpfull but remember the last time I went out alone? I'm basically a public figure since I got married to Jumin."

Jaehee sighed, "That's true. There are so many reporters still following you and so many rumours. I couldn't work at all couple of days ago when people were asking if you really are pregnant."

Kyung-Ju chuckled but looked a bit lost in thought, staring at almost empty mug.

"Is- Is it true?"

Kyung-Ju shook her head and smiled, "Oh no, not yet anyway. We did have a pregnancy scare after we got back from the honeymoon but as you can see, no baby."

Jaehee laughed and the two women realized that it was great that they are such good friends. Despite Kyung-Ju being Jumin's wife, she was the only one she could talk to about this stuff. She loved RFA and she loved her husband.

Jumin walked in the kitchen soon, all dressed up in his suit and prepared for work.

"Morning, assistant Kang." he greeted Jaehee as he gave a kiss to Kyung-Ju, "What are you going to do today?"

"Stay here… try to work on my thesis." she replied with a chuckle

"But you have been stuck in the house for some time now.. how about we have dinner tonight?"

"That would be great." Kyung-Ju smiled as did Jumin

"Mr Han.." Jaehee stood up, her tea completely gone for already a few minutes, "I'm sorry to interrupt you but we really need to go now."

"Right, have a nice day and I will call you during the day." with another peck on the lips, Jumin and his assistant Jaehee leave, leaving Kyung-Ju alone at home again when Elizabeth the 3rd walked in the room and brushed off of her legs.

"Meooow~!"

"You will keep me company today, won't you?" she picked her up and she meowed again.

Kyung-Ju starred at the empty document on her laptop just as it starred back at her. She wrote the tittle page and other normal but important information almost ages ago… but other than that, nothing else.

She wanted to hit her head on the table a couple of times but nothing could help her that way. Elizabeth the 3rd was hanging around her, changing her position from time to time or even a place where to sleep. She walked to the coffee table where laptop was and jumped on it.

"You think so too, huh?" Kyung-Ju asked the cat as she just moved her tail a bit, "I guess I should distract myself instead of brooding over this."

Taking out her phone, Kyung-Ju was hoping that someone was in the chatroom now.

Chatroom:

3:45 pm - Should I just find to work on something else?-

== Kyung-Ju Han, Min-a Won, 707==

**707**: Oh!

It's Kyung-Ju Han!

The wife of Jumin Han. Lolololol

**Min-a Won**: lolololol

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I see you two are getting along!

**707**: Whatchaaaa doing Kyung-Ju?~~

**Kyung-Ju Han**: [depressed emoji]

I am supposed to be writing my thesis but… all I'm doing is staring at the empty document.

And now Elizabeth the 3rd sat on my laptop…

**707**: Ellyyyy

I can take care of her if you need to work.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I don't think Jumin would allow that. ^^'

Besides, I'm just procrastinating.

**707**: I know how you feel.

I came in here because I couldn't focus on work..

Why can't I focus?

[confused emoji]

**Min-a Won**: Because I joined the organization?

**707**: Hmmm..

…Yes.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Honestly, I am also thinking about you joining the organization.

Seven, how is investigation going?

**707**: How is it going?

I found out a very cute thing..

Your password for email and online shopping account are the same.

**Min-a Won**: How did you find out?!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Luciel… *sighs*

He didn't..

**707**: I'm only joking.

What I am actually doing is trying to reach V and update information about Unknown.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Didn't you see him already? When you went with Yoosung to their headquarters?

**Min-a Won**: ?

You already did?

**707**: [depressed emoji]

Yes but even then I got so little information.

And Unknown always slips out before I get anything more…

**Min-a Won**: Ah, I guess it makes sense.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: How are you getting used to the apartment Min-a?

**Min-a Won**: Well, I just got back from work so I didn't have much time to get used to it.

Also, I just realized that the fridge is completely empty.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: There is a supermarket around the corner of the building…

It usually has very nice and fresh vegetables and also discounts!

**Min-a Won**: Oh, thanks for the tip.

Appreciated.

**707**: Also, if you see anyone suspicious or you think you are in danger..

Don't hesitate to ask for help from any of us.

The adress of the apartment is kept secret but we will do anything to help you..

**Kyung-Ju Han**: And Seon-a, Tae and me.

Since we were also there for a few months.

**707**: And Zen, who almost killed me to get the information.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hahahahaha

Isn't it your job to keep the secrets?

**707**: Zen can be pretty scary… and strong.

Even more than my boss.

**Min-a Won**: Thanks for worrying, you two.

**707**: No problem~!

And I have to get back to work…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes, I should too.

**707**: Have a nice day ladies!

== 707 has left the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I should also….

**Min-a Won**: Hmm? Is everything alright?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Elizabeth the 3rd just got up and jumped from the laptop, taking it on the floor as well.

**Min-a Won**: Oh…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I should go now.

Go and get something to eat, okay? Don't skip a meal.

Have a nice day.

==Kyung-Ju has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju picked up a laptop from the floor and closed it before putting back on the coffee table.

"There is no use to dwell over this now…" Kyung-Ju sighed and was about to walk to the bedroom when her phone rang, "Hi, honey~"

"How is your day going?" Jumin's voice felt like a spell, casted to dispel her worries and loneliness but it would all end as soon as he hangs up the phone. She never, not even for a minute, regreted getting married to Jumin. The man is loyal, caring and above all else, always there for his wife, even when he is busy.

Kyung-Ju sighed, "It could go better. I really can't focus on my thesis."

"Are you alright?" Jumin's voice was full of worry

"Yes, just… maybe I need to work with some kind of mentor on this one."

"Alright, I will talk with your university and get you the best professor they have. Will that ease your mind?"

"Very much so… thank you honey." Kyung-Ju smiled

"Only the best for my wife. Now.. about dinner tonight."

"Yes?"

"I made a reservation at our usual restaurant so I will pick you up around 8 o'clock" Jumin explained, "Now I have to get back to work.. I'm having a meeting with my father."

"Now? It's quite later than usual."

"We had to postpine and reschedule some meetings."

"Alright, then say my greetings to him. Love you."

"I love you too." Jumin hangs up and Kyung-Ju looked at her, now turned off, phone.

"Meeeooow~" Elizabeth the 3rd announced herself from the bedroom as Kyung-Ju chuckled

"What is it Elizabeth? You wanted to talk with him too?" she approached and picked her up, "You will see him tonight. Let's go have something to eat."

"Meeow~"

Chatroom:

6:56 pm -Interesting day-

== Kyung-Ju Han, Jaehee Kang, Tae, Yoosung, Min-a Won==

**Min-a Won**: How is everyone doing today?

Kyung-Ju, are you feeling better?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes, after having lunch and taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd a bit..

I'm enjoying a cup of coffee now.

**Tae**: That seems nice.

**Jaehee Kang**: Don't you have a dinner date with Mr Han tonight?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes ^^

I will start to get ready soon..

**Min-a Won**: You two are so cute.

**Yoosung**: [embarassed emoji]

Tae, when are we going to go on a date?

**Tae**: Ehh? But we already live together… date usually means outside.

I have a lot of work now too..

**Yoosung**: [depressed emoji]

I'm going to play LOLOL.

**Jaehee Kang**: Yoosung…

**Tae**: Hey, I need it!

== Tae has left the chatroom==

**Yoosung**: *sighs*

She works a lot.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Tae is working hard.

She seems in a hurry now, tho.

Min-a Won: What is she exactly doing?

**Yoosung**: Hmm..

It seems she has a big match coming up in LOLOL. Only for the best players in the world…  
She is actually a video game designer..

**Jaehee Kang**: I'm still amazed that people can make money that way.

Modern world is becoming so different.

*sigh* I feel even older now…

**Min-a Won**: Hahahah.

**Yoosung**: Everyone does something different.. I'm a veterinarian. She is a professional video game designer, Jumin is a CEO, Jaehee is an assistant, Kyung-Ju is… uhmm, what exactly are you going to do?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I want to be an editor..

**Yoosung**: Yes. Then Zen is an actor, Seon-a his manager and Seven is a hacker.

**Min-a Won**: I am still surprised that he is a hacker.

**Jaehee Kang**: Luciel.. is..

…well weird

**Yoosung**: Hahahha.

Min-a, what do you do?

**Tae**: You said you worked in a shop.

**Min-a Won**: I'm a mechanic.

**Yoosung**: [surprised emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Wow.

I'm impressed.

**Jaehee Kang**: No wonder you and Luciel get along so well.

He is a weird inventor himself.

**Yoosung**: But he usually makes something very dangerous.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: And it breathes fire..

**Min-a Won**: I would love to see something like that.

== Jumin Han has entered the chatroom==

**Min-a Won**: Hello, Mr Han.

**Jumin Han**: Hello. Please don't call me that.

Jumin is fine.

**Min-a Won**: Alright.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hi, honey~

**Jumin Han**: Hi! Are you getting ready for later?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes.

**Jaehee Kang**: Mr Han, are you coming to the office?

**Jumin Han**: Yes, I just got into a car and wanted to call you…

But you are here.

[smilling emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: You were with your father until now?

**Jumin Han**: No. We had lunch and then I had to leave to meet with some people.

But my father sends his regards.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Thank you ^^

**Yoosung**: What were you talking about with your father?

**Jumin Han**: I don't see how this concerns you.. but I get curiosity got the better of you.

We mostly talked about business for 5 minutes.. and then he switched to talk about family and his new girlfriend. It was a nice family meeting in the end..

He also kept asking about.. grandchildren.

**Yoosung**: [shocked emoji]

**Jaehee Kang**: ?

**Min-a Won**: Grandchildren? As in more than one?

**Yoosung**: What do you think about that, Jumin?

**Jumin Han**: I would like to have a child.

But since Kyung-Ju will be the bearer of the children, it's her decision.

I don't mind waiting.

**Min-a Won**: B-Bearer? So blunt!

**Jaehee Kang**: [depressed emoji]

You could be more delicate when you talk about this.

**Jumin Han**: Huh? Why?

Isn't it normal for a married couple to at some point have children?

**Yoosung**: Well, yes.

**Jaehee Kang**: But to call her a bearer…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: ^^

Can we talk about this later? During dinner..

**Jumin Han**: Of course.

Assisstant Kang, are those documents ready?

**Jaehee Kang**: Yes!

**Jumin Han**: Get them on my table right away, I still have job to do.

**Jaehee Kang**: Alright.

Have a nice evening, Min-a.

==Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom==

**Jumin Han**: I will be there soon, honey~

Just wait for me.

Don't skip meals, Min-a.  
== Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I should go as well..

**Min-a Won**: Alright.. have a fun dinner date. ^^

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Thank you.

[cheerful emoji]

==Kyung-Ju Han has left the chatroom==

The time of the dinner date was approaching as Kyung-Ju took a nice shower and changed into her favorite black and red dress and put on a slight make-up.

"Meeooow~" Elizabeth the 3rd brushed against her leg in the bedroom

"What is wrong Elizabeth?" she smiled at the cat and schratched her head

"Meoow~"

"Oh, are you going to miss me? It will just be a couple of hours, don't worry. I put fresh water and put you some food."

As she walked into the living room, chief of security knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mrs Han, Mr Han is waiting for you downstairs."

"I am coming right away."  
Kyung-Ju patted the cat once again and headed out. Driver Kim was already in front of the car door.

"Good evening, Mrs Han." he greeted her as Kyung-Ju smiled and thanked him, entering the car and giving a passionate, good to see you again kiss, "It's so nice to see you again."

"I missed you…" he whispered as she pulled away from the kiss and the car started.

"I missed you too.. I can't wait to eat my favorite meal." she smiled

Their favorite restaurant - Table 23, which was on the highest floor of the building in Seoul, served all kinds of food, including Kyung-Ju's favorite, a triple steak and red wine, which her husband got her to appreaciate.

A host greeted them as they came in and showed them to their table, decorated with couple of candles, dimly lit, right next to a window that overlooked Seoul.

Jumin pulled out a chair for Kyung-Ju, before sitting down himself when a waiter showed up and they ordered their usual.

"You look.. beautiful." Jumin smiled as Kyung-Ju returned the smile and he grabbed her hand across the table.

"Thank you.. I have to always look best for my husband." Kyung-Ju replied teasingly

"But you always look best to me." Jumin confessed, "Even in the morning, when you hair is all messy, when you are tired and just lazily petting Elizabeth the 3rd in the living room." he kissed her hand, "When you are reading a book."

Waiter soon showed up with a bottle of wine and glasses, serving them and the married couple took each.

"I would.. say that ever since I met you, I couldn't wait to get home from work. Because you are there, waiting for me.." Jumin raised his glass

"Also, I love it because you are always there for me… even when I don't feel good or am just a bit nostalgic. You are not just my husband, you are my best friend and soul mate." Kyung-Ju added and they clanked their glasses before taking a sip.

Soon, the waiter brought them food, and night was going in a peacefull conversation about their day and new RFA member. Nice, piano music going over the room..

"My father requested to have dinner with us again soon." Jumin added after chewing his food

"I would love to." Kyung-Ju smiled

"He is very fond of you. He is very happy and lucky to have you as his daughter-in-law." Jumin explained, "Although, I think he would start pressuring for grandchildren more."

Kyung-Ju chuckled but sighed, "Honey~"

"Yes?"

"About that… I would love to have kids, specially with you. But I think I want to stay like this for a little while longer, okay? I just want you to myself."

Kyung-Ju interviened her fingers with his on the table

"I understand. I told you, it's your decision."

"But if it does happen spontaniously.. I am alright with it."

The couple stayed for a bit before heading back home, to enjoy each other more and relax.

As they walked in the penthouse, Elizabeth the 3rd was asleep on her bed, next to the window. Kyung-Ju approached to pet her lightly as Jumin just grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss and a hug.

"Jumin…" she whispered

"Kyung-Ju…" he whispered as well as he slowly kissed her down the neck until his phone rang in his pocket, "I will just turn that off." he took out the phone from his pocket but looked at the screen and answered, "Hey, Jihyun!"


	3. Chapter 2 - Seon-a

It was a dark filming set, only Zen's hair reflecting a bit of the lighting pointed at the main stage as he was filming. Seems like no one noticed that it was already morning, and neither did Seon-a, as she is dozing off while her husband is filming.

Popular period drama, where a man and a woman from different, feuding families, fell in love.

Seon-a hasn't been online since yesterday, wondering what was everyone doing and chatting about.. how is the new member?

She loved working as his manager, it meant a lot of time together with Zen, and it came quite in handy as he got a lot more offers, some are which outside of the country.

"Cut!' director yelled after a few minutes, "Echo girl, please.. you can't say it like that."

"But I can't concetrate because of the light." she yelled back. The shooting for this drama has always been the longest, working with Echo girl, everyone was having problems. She would annoy her co-stars, make so many mistakes during filming, and no one could do anything about it.

"Cuuut!" director yelled again and Seon-a sighed in annoyance. This was the 100th time she made a mistake.. and everyone was getting exausted. Director told everyone to take a five minute break after talking with Echo girl's manager.

Seon-a immediately got up from her seat and took a cold bottle of water as Zen approached her.

"Waahh, it's so hot under those lights." Zen yelled as he gave her a quick kiss and took the bottle of water

"I wish you would finish soon. They are working you to the bone.. and we have other things scheduled for today." Seon-a growled

Zen laughed at his wife's annoyance, "It's alright, babe. The show is ending anyway."

"No, it's not alright… If it wasn't for Echo girl, not working as she should be working we would be done ages ago." a small vein popped out on her forehead, just when Echo girl passed by, yelling something at her manager.

Zen laughed again, giving his wife a passionate kiss, "I miss you so much… I'm tired too. I need a lazy morning, as we snuggle in bed and eat breakfast." he told between the kisses as she slowly tangled her fingers in his white hair but Zen pulled away.

"No- no babe.. You are- You are going to awake the beast." he whispered as he is now just holding her hand.

"We are starting again." director yelled towards Zen

"I have to go now." with a light peck on the lips, he went back to the set and Seon-a sat down again. A woman approached him to fix up his hair and the shooting began again.

With nothing else to do, Seon-a pulled out her phone, looking at the time: 9:23 am.. she almost yelled but there was a dead silence, with only actors speaking.

Chatroom:

9: 23 am -Babies?!-

== Jaehee Kang, 707, Min-a Won, Kyung-Ju Han, Seon-a Ryu==

**707**: [cheering emoji]

[cheering emoji]

C

O

N

G

R

A

T

U

L

A

T

I

O

N

S

**Jaehee Kang**: Luciel, don't spam in the chatroom.

**Min-a Won**: And who are you congratulating?

**707**: Well, Kyung-Ju and Jumin ofc!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: For what?

**707**: Well, you will be the first ones to get children.

Soo

[cheering emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Not for some time yet…

Sorry to disappoint.

**Seon-a Ryu**: I see that people are feeling cheery. :)

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Oh, hello Seon-a! ^^

How are you?

**Seon-a Ryu**: I should say that I am good?

But I am so tired.

[picture of Zen performing on the set]

Just for here.

**Jaehee Kang**: [sparkly eyes emoji]

I'm saving this.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hahaha.

I see you two are working hard as always.

**707**: Seon-a!

When are you two going to have children?

**Seon-a Ryu**: Why have you suddenly become my father?!

[scolding emoji]

**707**: I want to see who will get a kid first.

Want to…

..BET?

**Jaehee Kang**: Luciel!

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I see you are having fun.

**Min-a Won**: I want to bet!

**Seon-a Ryu**: [shocked emoji]

I didn't see that coming.

**Jaehee Kang**: Why are you suddenly asking about children?

**707**: Well… I want to make some kids toys.

I already have a perfect one for Kyung-Ju and Jumin's child

**Kyung-Ju Han**: You can always make one when the time comes. :)

**707**: Well, I want to make a line of toys..

in a shape oF A CAT.

**Jaehee Kang**: [depressed emoji]

**Min-a Won**: That sounds so cute!

**707**: I know, I'm so cute.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hahaha.

It would be nice to have a new cat toy tho. Elizabeth the 3rd is a bit bored with her current toys.

**707**: ohhhhhH!

That's a great idea.

[sparkly eyes emoji]

**Seon-a Ryu**: [angry emoji]

[angry emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: What happened?

**Seon-a Ryu**: Echo girl made another mistake.

I'm quite close to stopping everything, strangling the woman and ending this.

We are here since yesterday.. from 11 pm..

**Jaehee Kang**: I'm glad Zen has such a role.

**Seon-a Ryu**: I get it's good and popular… but I'm so glad we are finishing it.

I can't stand another project with that Echo girl.

**Jaehee Kang**: I understand you.

**707**: [sparkly eyes emoji]

I still made a lot of money from her autograph..

**Seon-a Ryu**: Traitor…

…

[angry emoji]

[angry emoji]

[angry emoji]

==Seon-a Ryu has left the chatroom==

Seon-a closed her phone and stormed off towards the set as soon as director yelled another cut. Zen managed to grab her hand and just stop her just in time before her fist met Echo girl's face.

"Babe.. babe calm down."

"W-what? What is wrong?" Echo girl asked, surprised and looked a bit disqusted as she recognized her.

"Ji-ne.. just take her somewhere else. I will deal with this." Echo girl's manager listened to Zen and left with his client as Zen was still holding Seon-a until she calmed down.

"I'm alright.. It's okay to release me now." Seon-a sighed as Zen released his hold and just hugged her instead until the director approached them

"Hey Zen.." he began and then looked at them, "Can we count on you?"

"Always, sir." Zen bowed as the man scratches the back of his head and sighed

"I'm sorry about today…"

"Sir, could we ask to leave soon?" Seon-a began, "It's already morning and we have a few other jobs."

"Oh, yes.. of course. I will call you to reschedule."

The two bowed when he left, and Zen just slowly hugged his wife.

"I love it when you are professional like this…" he whispered to her as Seon-a chuckled and he gave him another kiss before heading for the changing room.

Chatroom:

12:45pm -It's going to be a party-

== Jaehee Kang, Jumin Han, Min-a Won, Seon-a Ryu, Zen==

**Jumin Han**: Luciel isn't here?

**Jaehee Kang**: No, sir.

**Min-a Won**: Hello. ^^

**Jaehee Kang**: Hi, Min-a..

How are you?

**Min-a Won**: Good, a little bored at work.

**Jumin Han**: Oh, yes.. hello Min-a.

**Seon-a Ryu**: I see everyone is busy as always.

**Zen**: Hi! ^^

Sorry we haven't talk much before but I got a lot of work.

**Jaehee Kang**: How are you Zen?

**Zen**: Good. I love it when I have work.

**Jumin Han**: Me too.

Zen: [annoyed emoji]

I didn't ask you…

**Jumin Han:** But it's much easier when I know that Kyung-Ju is waiting for me at home.

**Zen**: Yes… alone!

**Seon-a Ryu**: Zen…

**Zen**: She is at your home all lonely and bored.

[picture of Zen and Seon-a riding in a car together]

I'm glad I am working with my wife.

**Jumin Han**: Kyung-Ju has Elizabeth the 3rd to keep her company…

**Zen**: A cat can't replace you.

**Min-a Won**: Hahahhaa.

**Jumin Han**: I think that your scolding is without a reason.

Kyung-Ju is happy and satisfied. What troubles her currently is her thesis and I'm helping her the best way I could.

**Jaehee Kang**: Mr Han… we have a meeting soon.

**Jumin Han**: Ah, yes. Before I go..

Last night, I received a call from V.. he is going to be here soon but he told me to tell Min-a that she is welcome in RFA and to be careful..

And that we are going to host another party soon.

**Seon-a Ryu**: What?

**Zen**: For real?

**Jumin Han**: Yes.

**Min-a Won**: Parties?

**Jaehee Kang**: Charity parties. We are always doing them, it's what this organization is for- Rika's Fundraising Association.

**Min-a Won**: Oh! That sounds interesting…

So, a party?

**Seon-a Ryu**: Which you will have to organize.

**Jumin Han**: Just as Rika did before she passed away.

Since you are in her apartment, you will receive emails from guests and persuade them to come to our party.

**Jaehee Kang**: We will suggest possible guests over time, until the party. You will be an official host but everyone will help.

**Zen**: Do we know the time of the party?

**Jumin Han**: Not yet.

**Seon-a Ryu**: If you feel overwhelmed and need help, ask us.

I did this as well, just like Tae and Kyung-Ju before you.

**Min-a Won**: Alright, it sounds like fun. ^^

**Jumin Han:** I'm glad you are approaching all of this maturely.

**Min-a Won**: I love to partyyyy~~

**Jaehee Kang**: Haha.

**Jumin Han**: We need to go now.

Assistant Kang, I need those documents from yesterday's project.

**Jaehee Kang**: Yes, right away.

Talk with you later, Min-a.

Please take care of yourself.

**Min-a Won**: Alright..

== Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom==

**Jumin Han**: Don't skip your meals.

==Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**Seon-a Ryu**: I would love to talk with you more…

But we just got a couple of hours for sleep and is off to next job.

**Min-a Won**: Alright, I should get back to work as well.

**Zen**: Have a nice day.

==Zen has left the chatroom==

==Seon-a Ryu has left the chatroom==

Seon-a and Zen managed to get home, in time to refresh and catch up on some sleep. So when Seon-a woke up after some time, she was snuggled next to Zen, still very tired but feeling better anyway.

Zen was already awake, as he looked at her and smiled, before yawning, "Hey babe.."

"Hey.." Seon-a replied with a groan before jumping up from the bed in a state of panic, "Oh no! What time is it?" she yelled as she took her phone from the bedside table and then screamed, "Oh no… no,no, no… My battery is dead."

Zen sat up and took his phone, "What's the big deal? It's 8:25 pm." and Seon-a froze.

"Oh god!"

Seon-a started running around the room, nervous and in distress when Zen chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she gave him one of her deadly stares but he just shook his head and smiled

"I understand why you are concerned but… babe, you are running around the room naked"

The girl stopped and sighed, turning towards the dresser to pick up some clothes.

"Are you going to take a shower first or me?"

The man chuckled and slowly got up from bed, "Why don't we.. take it together?" he whispered as he hugged her

"Oh, I would love that.." she whispered back but sighed, "But please go and get a shower while I call people from the studio and apologize for not showing up."

With a slight peck on the lips, Zen went to the bathroom as Seon-a made a few calls, apoligizing to a magazine journalist for missing an interview and a talk show.

"You know.." Zen began as he walked out of the shower, only wearing towel around his waist, "Maybe this is a sign."

"A sign?" she looked at her husband confused, ready to head to shower as well after putting her phone down

"To relax a bit? We've been working so much that I can't even remember how our apartment looks like."

Seon-a sighed, "That is true.. but we have everything scheduled for the next month."

"Not even one day for ourselves?" he asked a bit stressed as Seon-a shook her head, "We have tonight."

"Yes.. we do."

The couple shared a very passionate kiss as Seon-a walked into the bathroom and Zen changed into fresh and comfortable clothes.

Chatroom:

22:16 pm -It's important to relax-

== Zen, Seon-a Ryu, Min-a Won, Kyung-Ju Han, Jaehee Kang, 707==

**Zen**: Oh, I see people are active a lot here..

**Kyung-Ju Han**: It's because we have a new member. ^^

**707**: BINGO!

**Min-a Won**: I'm glad to get this kind of treatment.

You are all so nice.

**Jaehee Kang**: Of course.

Everyone here is a good person.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Have you gotten used to the place?

It's a small apartment but it's nice.

**Min-a Won**: Yes, it's comfortable and I have everything I need.

Thanks to Kyung-Ju, I have food as well.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Glad I could help.

**Min-a Won**: But.. I want to ask you guys something.

**Jaehee Kang**: Sure, go ahead.

**Min-a Won**: This has been going on for about 5 years now..

How come you still haven't caught the guy? That Unknown person.

**707**: [depressed emoji]

Well…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: He always somehow got away…

Luciel was so close couple of times but..

**Jaehee Kang**: They get away and disappear from the face of the earth.

**Seon-a Ryu**: It also seems like it's someone who has the same level of skills like Seven, maybe even better.

**707**: [shocked emoji]

I am

OFFENDED

**Zen**: Well, she has a point.

Besides you are also working all the time- your mind is on three separate sides.

You can make mistakes.

**Min-a Won**: Well…

==Jumin Han has entered the chatroom==

**Jumin Han**: I am also working on solving this problem.

Kyung-Ju, we are going to be there soon.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Alright. I'll call the chef.

**Jaehee Kang**: Mr Han…

**Seon-a Ryu**: We?

**Jumin Han**: I just picked up Jihyun from the airport.

**Min-a Won**: Jihyun?

**Zen**: V.. the leader of this organization.

You still haven't met him since he rarely logs in.

== V has entered the chatroom==

**V**: Hello, everyone ^^

And welcome, Min-a Won. How are you?

**Min-a Won**: Good, for now.

**V**: Glad you are alright..

**Zen**: Hi, V.

**V**: Hello, Hyun.

I heard about your tv shows.. Congratulations.

**Zen**: Thank you, but I wouldn't be here now if it's not for my wife.

**V**: Hahaha, I'm glad you found your soul mate.

**Seon-a Ryu**: I wouldn't really call it a soul mate- we are just good together.

**V**: Alright.

Jaehee, how are you?

**Jaehee Kang**: Good, V. How are you?

**V**: Good, I just got back from the trip so a bit jet lagged.

Are you still working hard?

**Jaehee Kang**: As always.

**Zen**: Jumin is still giving her way too much work.

Even with Kyung-Ju here.

**Jaehee Kang**: *sighs* It can't be helped..

At least, there are no more cat projects.

**V**: Hahaha.

Luciel, how have you been?

**707**: Just peachyyy~!

I just opened another bag of Honey Buddha chips

**Seon-a Ryu**: Peachy?

**V**: I need to talk to you Luciel, I will call you after I finish chatting with everyone here.

Seon-a, how are you doing?

**Seon-a Ryu**: Way too busy.

We were filming until this morning.

**Jaehee Kang**: I can't wait for the new episode next week.

[sparkly eyes emoji]

**Seon-a Ryu**: Yeah.. we will see how that goes.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Did something happen?

**Seon-a Ryu**: *sighs*

Echo girl kept making so much mistakes so the shooting was moved for another day.

**Jumin Han**: That seems serious.

**Seon-a Ryu**: It's too serious.

And after that we got home to refresh for work in the evening.

**Jaehee Kang**: Oh that's right.. you had the talk show recently.

**Zen**: Except… we didn't have it.

**707**: ?!

**Seon-a Ryu**: We.. missed it.

**Jaehee Kang**: Missed it?

**Seon-a Ryu**: We fell asleep as soon as we got home and I forgot to put my phone on the charger.

Which, of course, it ran out of battery and we overslept.

[depressed emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Oh, my… you should get some rest.

**Zen**: I know but..

**V**: Your health is more important.

But before I go.. I want to tell you all officially that we are going to host another party in three weeks.

**Zen**: Three weeks?

**V**: Yes..

**Jaehee Kang**: Isn't that a bit soon and in short notice?

**V**: We are having more success with small parties rather than big ones.

**Jumin Han**: This way is better.

But is Min-a capable of working on it?

**Min-a Won**: I can handle it. ^^

No worries.

**707**: Interesting!

**Jumin Han**: Good.

Well then, Kyung-Ju, I will be home in a few minutes.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Alright, I told the chef to make us some late night dinner. ^^

**Jumin Han**: Talk with you soon.

==Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**V**: I will have to go as well..

Chat with you all soon.

==V has left the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I should go too.

Jaehee, how about we have lunch tomorrow?

**Jaehee Kang**: I would love that . :)

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Min-a, you can join us.

**Min-a Won**: Thanks for the offer.

== Kyung-Ju Han has left the chatroom==

**Seon-a Ryu**: Oh, a door just rang.. it must be our food.

**Zen**: We were so out of our apartment that we had no food in the fridge..

*sighs*

**Min-a Won**: Then, go and enjoy your food.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Thank you, and you don't forget to eat as well.

==Zen has left the chatroom==

==Seon-a Ryu has left the chatroom==

Seon-a walked back in the living room holding two big bags, full of chinese food they ordered. It was only nearby restaurant that worked this late at night and both are quite fond of their food.

"Oh, it smells delicious." Zen rejoiced as she put the bags on the table and they sat on the floor, opening the bags and containers, "I'm starving."

"I didn't know I was this hungry until now.." Seon-a sighed and breathed in the smell of the food

They soon began eating, sitting next to each other.

"It was a crazy day today." Zen commented with a laugh after another bite of the chinese noodles

"Tell me about it… I almost killed that girl." Seon-a replied, taking a napkin to remove food from the carpet.

"I'm glad you didn't… because then I would have to visit you in prison and where would I be without my manager." Zen joked

"Oh, is that what I am only?" Seon-a teased

"Noo.." Zen turned towards her face, giving her a short kiss, "You are also my lovely wife." he picked up a bit of his food with chopsticks and gave her to try some and Seon-a did the same, "But I was also talking about today's chatroom. Everyone is lively again."

"I hope this new girl can handle all that work."

"She will be fine… you were."

"Yes, but I am me." Seon-a winked as Zen laughed, "But I love it when I see Kyung-Ju and Jumin getting along so much even after five years of marriage."

Zen put down his, now empty, container and sighed, "He is still a workaholic. Leaving her alone like that…"

"Oh, Hyun…"

"The first year of their marriage, he left her alone on Valentine's day." Zen complained

"Yes but he also shortened his business trip and arrived in time." Seon-a replied after putting her food down as well and turned towards her husband, "They will be fine… and I hope not your concern."

Zen smirked, knowing what his wife was hinting at when she grabbed his arm and tickles him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too.." she replied as Zen caught her in a kiss and embrace.

"Call me Hyun again.."


	4. Chapter 3 - Tae

"No.. nO! NO!" Tae yelled desperatelly in her microphone, as the few characters disappearad from the screen, "I told you guys not to go into that cave!"

"But there is a massive chest in there.." a girl with strong filipino accent answered just as Tae killed another set of enemies.

"Not the reason to lose three Guild members over it." she replied, as few others of her teammates shouted to go to a different location.

"Watch out, WhiteFenix!" another teammate, in perfect english accent interrupted her.

"On your left!" Tae screamed, jumping out of her chair as her team was surrounded by the new, bigger enemies, "Great, with only two members left, we are as good as dead!"

"Where the hell is a healer when you need one?!" the boy in spanish accent yelled, but everyone just disappeared and on the screen, it dispayed _BATTLE LOST. _

"Great!" Tae scoffed, "We were so close!"

"It was a fun game." the girl with filipino accent joked as Tae just sighed

"I guess it was…"

"Why don't you ask ShootingStar to join us sometims?" the guy with the english accent asked

"Oh.. I guess he is at…" she looked on her phone, seeing it's 11:34 am, "..work. Damn, we've been playing since yesterday. I havea deadline soon."

With that, Tae said goodbye to her teammates, turning off her game and computer. The whole room was in complete darkness, with few cups of ramyun next to her, aleady making a funny odor, and a stale air. All she remembers is Yoosung waking up in the morning and a good morning kiss before he left for work.

She managed to get up from the chair, slowly walking to open the blinds and a window.

"Damn it.. I really need to stop doing this." she mumbled to herself, before going to the bathroom and taking a shower.

Afterwards, she cleaned up a bit and flopped on the bed and taking her phone. So many missed calls and messages..even chatrooms.

They were all excited and more active since new member arrived.

Last time they met up with a person that did this to them, Yoosung almost lost an eye, so she doesn't really want to meet up with Unknown again.

11: 56 am - Lunch date-

== Seon-a, Jaehee Kang, Min-a Won, Kyung-Ju Han, Tae==

**Tae**: Oh! I see it's all girls from the organization.

**Seon-a**: Yes! It's time for some girl power.

**Min-a Won**: Hahahaha.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: I wanted to ask you all to go to a lunch date today? ^^

I'm sure everyone can spare an hour or two?

**Jaehee Kang**: I wouldn't mind..

Mr Han is busy with V today.

Did he slept over at your place?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Yes, in the guest room.

They arrived so late last night, I didn't want to let Jihyun go alone.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Wouldn't Jumin just sent him out with a driver?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: When it comes to Jihyun.. Jumin is quite a great host.

We both agreed it's best not to let him be alone, and Jihyun couldn't get out of it.

**Tae**: Considering what Yoosung used to say about him… I'm surprised Jumin is like that.

**Min-a Won**: How come?

**Jaehee Kang**: Mr Han and V grew up together.

But Jihyun was engaged to Rika, Yoosung's cousin.

**Min-a Won**: Rika, whose apartment this was?

**Jaehee Kang**: Yes!

**Min-a Won**: May I ask what happened to her?

**Jaehee Kang**: …

**Kyung-Ju Han**: She killed herself.

I only know as much as other told me. So, not much.

**Min-a Won**: Oh, I'm so sorry.

I'm sure it was hard for all of them.

**Tae**: Yoosung had a hard time getting over it…

**Kyung-Ju Han**: He almost left college when I got here, and was arguing a lot of time with Jihyun.

**Min-a Won**: How come?

**Jaehee Kang**: It's a bit hard to explain.. but Yoosung was quite close to Rika, so when V told everyone what happened, he had a hard time believing it.

Since then, he kept asking and asking. Specially since there was no body for her funeral.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Honestly, it became like a conspiracy theory for him.

**Tae**: It took him a lot of time to get over it and speak with V again, normally.

It changed two years ago.. after his trip with Luciel.

**Min-a Won**: A trip?

**Jaehee Kang**: Luciel and Yoosung went to the Unknown headquarters to investigate… but a lot of things happened.

**Tae**: Yoosung was hospitalized afterwards.

**Min-a Won**: Really? What happened?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Luciel never said what exactly happened but Yoosung…

**Tae**: He is blind on his left eye.

**Min-a Won**: ?

**Seon-a Ryu**: Jumin did his best to help him with the operation.

**Tae**: Yeah, since then, he's been wearing glasses.

He should have a check-up with his eye doctor soon.

**Jaehee Kang**: He even stopped mentioning Rika afterwards.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: And he was a good student once again.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Maybe because of Tae.

**Tae**: Or maybe because he and V talked… in the hospital.

Yoosung never told me what they talked about but it seemed to help him.

**Min-a Won**: It must have been important.

**Tae**: *sigh*

Some things should just stay between those people. I'm not going to pry.

Can we change to a more cheerful topic? Like my sleep.

**Seon-a Ryu**: Yes, please.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hahaha, alright.

**Jaehee Kang:** We still need to ease her in and introduce her to RFA better.

That also includes some serious topics.

**Min-a Won**: I'm glad, but we don't have to talk about it, if it's too hard.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Let's first meet the new member in person.

I need answer about the lunch date! ^^

**Seon-a Ryu**: I can make some time. Zen has rehearsal then so it's free time for me.

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Great!

**Min-a Won**: Hmm, alright.

I don't mind meeting you guys.

**Tae**: I need to have few hours of sleep and finish some things…

So yes!

**Seon-a Ryu**: Hahahaha. Are you procrastinating another project, again?

**Tae**: Pretty much.

*sigh*

I was up all night, playing LOLOL.^^'

**Jaehee Kang**: It's like Yoosung never changed..

**Seon-a Ryu**: He only turned into a girl.

**Min-a Won**: Does that mean he is dating himself?

**Tae**: What has this conversation turned into?!

Isn't Luciel the one for the weird talks?

**Kyung-Ju Han**: Hahaha.

So, I will text you all time and place for lunch.

Tae, try to get some sleep. ^^

**Tae**: Sure thing.

[snore emoji]

Good night everyone!

== Tae has left the chatroom==

As soon as she turned off the chatroom app on her phone and turned down the volume, Tae fell asleep.

Only two hours later, Tae woke up from her much needed sleep, by very loud phone ring, despite it being low, to a tired person it always feels like a headache.

She tossed for a few minutes as the melody started and then rolled off the bed, crawling on the floor towards the phone where it was charged.

"Hello?"

"Are you sleeping?" Yoosung's cheerful voice pierced through her ear as if a drummer started playing the loudest song.

"I guess.. maybe.." Tae mumbled, "I don't know."

The man just laughed, "I know I'm not the one to scold you for staying up all night playing LOLOL, but you have a project to do."

Tae just grumbled the response as she laid down on the carpet, already half-asleep.

"Tae! Tae… Tae! Earth to Tae." Yoosung called out his girlfriend, "Ehh, I'll call you later. I was having lunch so I wanted to talk to you."

In just a matter of seconds, Tae jumped up from the carpet, "Lunch?!"

"Yes, lunch… it's almost 2:15 pm."

"Lunch! I was supposed to have lunch with the other girls."

"Other girls?"

"Kyung-Ju, Seon-a, Jaehee and a new member."

"Oh, you are going to meet the new member?"

"If I hurry up, yes!" Tae yawned, "I should better get ready now. I don't even know where it is."

"Go and have fun. I have a lot of things to do after lunch.. so I'll see you tonight if you don't pass out."

"Ah, sure thing."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Tae hung up soon and rushed around the place to change her clothes and heads out.

Kyung-Ju has sent her a text message about the location and time to meet. Few other people are already in the chatroom, but it was Luciel making a joke.

Tae sprinted to the bus station, just as the much needed bus arrived. She was not made for running.

As soon as she sat down, Seon-a called her.

"Hey Tae, are you coming soon?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." Tae replied, "I just don't exactly know where the restaurant is."

"Ahh, I'll send you directions right now. It should be easy to spot."

"Thaank you."

"Hurry, we can't wait to see you."

Tae hung up and tried her best not to fall asleep during the ride and miss the station. Nice and calm music that was played in the bus didn't help her at all.

It took her a few tries down the street before she saw the restaurant, walking in a cafe first by mistake.

However, the restaurant was nice and seemed just like something Kyung-Ju would choose. Stylish, but not over the top, as she probably got used to luxury after 5 years of marriage to Jumin.

"Good day, how may I help you?" a hostess, standing at the entrance of the restaurant, greeted her with a nice but fake smile.

"Ahh, my friends are already here…" Tae tried to say it in the most polite way but she somehow always messed it up, "Mrs Han and company."

"Yes, they are already here. I will show you to their table."

She followed her through the restaurant, passing by tables covered in nice white-yellowish cloth and fresh flowers standing on each one.

"Here you go, enjoy your food." she bowed and left, as Tea saw RFA women and the new member sitting at a round table.

"Tae!" Kyung-Ju noticed her first. She was wearing her long near black skirt with a white-blue shirt tucked in, her long light-brown hair let loose. She looks like the woman having everything under control.

"Hey, Kyung-Ju, long time no see."

"Yes, since that party almost two years ago." she hugged the girl before offering her to sit down with everyone.

On the right side of her, Seon-a was typing something on her phone. She always wore a scowl on her face, which was appropriate with her blonde hair, styled into a bob.

"Seon-a is never not working." Tae teased her as she put her phone down and hugged her friend

"Sorry, I had to reply to a message." she smiled, "Ehh, did you cut your hair?"

"Yes, it was getting annoying again so I just cut it off."

"I agree.." Jaehee joined after sipping her drink, "It's much easier to work with short hair." the two greeted each other as well, Jaehee was wearing her usual business suit and a serious face on.

The one she didn't recognize immediately, was the girl with long curly red hair and pale face who despite looking decent and nice, had few smudges of oil on her face that she probably missed. Her hair looked untamed.

"Hi, I'm Tae!" she began as Min-a stood up and bowed

"I'm Min-a Won! Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal with me."

She finally sat down and got comfortable before looking at the menu, trying to decide what to eat. But her head was in such haze and disoriented from lack of sleep that she doesn't know if she is reading the menu right way.

After the hardest decision in her life - Bibimbap, she turned her attention to her friends and a new member.

"Sorry I was late.. I would have slept this over if Yoosung didn't call me." Tae sighed as they just laughed

"We figured." Kyung-Ju smiled, "We would have been fine if you just told us you were tired."

"But I wanted to see you all." she pouted, "I was stuck in the house for almost two weeks."

Seon-a sighed, "I wish we could do that. Do you know what happened yesterday? Zen and I finally got some alone time and the fridge was completely empty. So we had to order food late at night.."

Kyung-Ju chuckled, "We also were up until quite late, Jihyun had a lot of things to discuss with Jumin."

"Do you also listen to the conversation?" Jaehee asked as she ate with her chopsticks

"No, it seemed private and serious, so after we were done with dinner I went to bed and they stayed up."

"I wish they would tell us all those important things…" Tae scowled, "I mean, even after all that two years ago, with Yoosung almost loosing his eye, we don't know anything."

"You mean about Unknown?" Min-a joined the conversation as all four of them nodded

"Thankfully, I didn't encounter him during my time in the apartment." Kyung-Ju

began

"Neither did I…" Tae took a sip of her drink

"I almost got kidnapped.." Seon-a confessed, "Things happened so fast, thank god Zen was there."

"Not like you couldn't protect yourself." Tae joked, "Half of the time we wonder if you are going to beat someone."

"Heeeey! I don't do that." Seon-a protested

"Really? Should I go and ask Zen how many times he had to stop you not to punch someone?"

"Alright, it happened only once and I was getting annoyed!"

As the two girls bickered, the new member started laughing, causing everyone to look at her again.

"Alright, I'm sorry.." Tae began, "Min-a, please tell us about yourself. What are you doing? Do you have a family? What is your opinion on RFA."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, as you already know, I work in a shop. As an engineer, which basically means that I get to make and break things and often help out with technology and mechanics.

"So, does that mean making weird things, like toys?" Seon-a asked  
"Sometimes. When I'm really bored." she joked, "I'm 20 years old, high school dropout."

"Oh, really?" Jaehee asked

"Yes, it just wasn't for me and since I wasn't planning to go to college, I got a job and just decided it's easier this way." Min-a smiled, "Since I only live with my grandmother, it wasn't a hard decision."

"Oh, that must be hard." Kyung-Ju commented, "Where is your grandmother now?"

Min-a was silent for a second, making Tae uneasy to actually want to hear the answer, "She is at nursing home." Min-a added, "She has dementia, so she needs to be taken care of and I can't do that constantly due to work…"

Suddenly, the mood and the ambiance turned for the worse.

"Don't worry, she just doesn't remember most of the daily things, she knows who I am, it's not that developed."

Everyone sighed in relief and chuckled awkwardly as the silence fell upon them.

"On the brighter side…" Seon-a began, "How is Yoosung?"

"He is fine, I guess… cheerfull as always." Tae replied, "Working all the time."

"Unlike you." Seon-a teased, "Min-a, I've noticed you are getting along pretty well with Luciel."

Min-a's cheeks were almost red as her face before she replied, "We have the same sense of humor."

"Yes." Jaehee smiled, "It's fine but he can be a lot immature."

"I think he is alright.. he should have an outlet." Kyung-Ju added after sipping her wine, "I believe his job is very stressfull."

"What does he even do?" Min-a asked but everyone just got quiet again.

"Apparently he is a hacker." Jaehee explained, "That's all he tells us."

"It still pays well." Seon-a laughed, "He can afford all those cars."

"Also honey buddha chips and Ph. Pepper." Tae added

The girls of RFA enjoyed talking over lunch, but it was soon time to part ways for now, as everyone is quite busy and Tae was getting so tired, that she was sure she drank soy sauce instead of coffee now.

Tae could even barelly walk to the bus station as she was getting into exaustion now. She just wanted to pass out at the door as soon as she entered their small apartment, with Yoosung still at the clinic, it was perfect time to sleep.

It took longer to get home but she could barely remember anything as she fell asleep on the couch.

Couple of hours later, Tae was still sleeping, when Yoosung came home.

"Alright, Lisa.." he chuckled as he put the carrier down and a small cat with black and white fur walked out

"Meoow" she complained and walked over to the kitchen while Yoosung took of his shoes and went in to change.

Yoosung walked into the living room, seeing his girlfriend asleep on the couch, so he took a blanket and covered her before sitting next to her.

"Hmmm." Tae grumbled as she shuffled under the blanket, slowly opening her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Yoosung replied as Tae sat up immediately

"What?!"

"I'm joking, relax." he laughed, "It's 7:34 pm. I just got home."

"How was your day?" Tae asked after a yawn

"It was busy. How was your lunch?"

"Interesting. New member is quite fun."

Tae moved to put her head on Yoosung's lap and looked up at him, his short blonde hair, which he cut long time ago and is keeping it up like that, his purple eyes hidden behind the red glasses, and one much brighter than the other as he can barely seen from that eye, make him look more handsome as he ages.

"Are you worried?" Yoosung asked, stroking her brown hair softly

"Kind of, It's been two years since we encountered Unknown and you almost lost an eye because of him."

"Well, I can tell you that this time I won't lose an eye." Yoosung smiled, "I won't go pursuing Unknown unless you are in danger."

"I promise I won't be." she smiled now, "I'm always beside you."

Yoosung smiled again, before he leaned in to steal a kiss from his girlfriend.

"How is your mother?" he asked

"I'm guessing fine? I should call her soon." she was about to stand up and reach her phone but Yoosung pulled her back to his lap, before kissing her again.

"Not now." Yoosung joked, "We are going to have a date here."

"Fine." Tae chuckled before kissing him back


	5. Chapter 4 - Kyung-Ju

_**Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is a bit late but I want to wish you happy holidays (even though they are long over). I wish you a great year of reading and writing and also to make your dreams come true. ^^ If you like this story, give it a favorite, follow or leave a comment. I'm happy to talk with you! **_

_**5 years ago **_

It has been only two months since Jumin's unexpected proposal, at the RFA party. Kyung-Ju soon moved in with her fiance, as Jumin wasn't quite keen on his beloved living alone in an apartment, unprotected. However, now, it was a battle to go through the street normally without anyone following her now - being Jumin Han's fiance had it's downfalls.

Kyung-Ju sat in the living of their penthouse, her textbook for the next exam in her lap and over it, Elizabeth the 3rd.

"You really don't like it when you are not getting attention?" Kyung-Ju chuckled to herself while petting her. The two girls have become companions due to their shared loneliness and love for Jumin.

Her new necklace was visible and pretty but it was made with a GPS, and connected to the smartphone app, as Jumin was still getting nervous if she just walks near the door.

However, their nice evening of bonding was interrupted when Kyung-Ju's phone rang, unknown number displaying on the screen.

"Yes, this is Kyung-Ju Son." she managed to get it and answer, without moving Elizabeth the 3rd, as she was greeted by a scream on the other side.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO JUMIN HAN OF C&R INTERNATIONAL. How did this happen? Where did you meet? Tell me.. tell me EVERYTHING." female voice rambled on, as Kyung-Ju realized that it was her friend from college, when it hit her that everyone knows now. Their engagement and the revelation of the con of Choi sisters, wasn't leaving spotlight yet.

"Hey, slow down Hye-Mi…" Kyung-Ju finally replied as she looked apologetically to Elizabeth the 3rd who walked towards their bedroom to have her sleep. "You never change, do you?"

The girl on the other side laughed, "No. So, now you have to tell me everything. Last time I saw you, you were about to break up with Dae-Hyun."

Kyung-Ju's face frowned, "Ah, please don't remind me of him. It didn't go so well. I hope he got over our break up."

"Umm, Kyung-Ju… he saw the news at the same time as we did.. he was shaking."

"Alright… but if you have some time tomorrow, we can grab a cup of coffee." Kyung-Ju suggested

"Uh, yes, of course." Hye-Mi chuckled, "You are the one engaged so I should be asking if you have the time but I will call Se-Jun and text you the details."

The girl hung up as Kyung-Ju smiled while staring at her phone. Jumin was still at work, which made this whole penthouse feel empty.

19:43 - Old friends -

== Kyung-Ju Son, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung==

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Hi, Jaehee and Yoosung ^^

**Yoosung**: Hiya!

**Jaehee Kang**: Hello.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: How is your day going?

**Jaehee Kang**: Usual. Board meetings and a lot of paperwork.

*sigh* The work is doubled since Mr Han takes a lot of detours to preapre for the wedding.

**Yoosung**: Isn't Kyung-Ju also preparing for the wedding?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I'm preparing for an exam now.. so until that is over, Jumin was kind to make necessary preparations that I'm not really required to be there for. Of course, he will tell me everything and I will give it a pass. ^^

**Yoosung**: [embarassed emoji]

You two are just so cute.

[depressed emoji]

When will I get a girlfriend?

**Jaehee Kang**: When you stop playing games and get serious about your studies. :)

**Yoosung**: :'(

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Cheer up, Yoosung.

Oh yes, Jaehee, are you free tomorrow around lunch?

**Jaehee Kang**: I'm not sure, I will have to check Mr Han's schedule…

Why?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Well, I got in touch with some of my old friends from college and I am going to have coffee with them tomorrow.

Would you like to join?

**Jaehee Kang**: Oh..

==Jumin Han has entered the chatroom==

**Jumin Han**: Kyung-Ju, you are here.

[cheerfull emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Hi, honey.

Are you still at work?

**Jumin Han**: I'm going back to the office right now.

I was checking out places for our wedding.

**Yoosung**: Already?

**Jaehee Kang**: They need to book it as soon as possible.

*sigh*

**Jumin Han**: Yes, and I want our wedding to be beautiful.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Alright. ^^

Did you like the place?

**Jumin Han**: Yes, it's the one my father recommended.

However, they have it available for only a few dates. We will talk tonight about them and if you approve, will appoint them.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Alright.

**Jaehee Kang**: Please, keep me informed.

**Jumin Han**: Of course.

**Yoosung**: I still can't believe that Jumin is the first one to get married.

**Jaehee Kang**: …

It's a Christmas miracle.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: But it's May. ^^'

**Jumin Han**: Yes, it's more than 6 months until Christmas.

**Jaehee Kang**: It was a joke.

I apologize.

**Yoosung**: [shocked emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Hahaha.

Anyway, about tomorrow?

**Jumin Han**: Tomorrow?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Yes, I am going out with some college friends of mine.

Is that alright?

**Jumin Han**: Of course it is..

I will inform driver Kim and chief bodyguard.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Umm, I was thinking of going there alone.

I don't want to attract much attention. :)

**Jumin Han**: Of course.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I also asked Jaehee, to join me.

**Jumin Han**: That's a great idea. Assistant Kang, you will go with her.

**Jaehee Kang**: But… what about the meeting?

**Jumin Han**: We will have to cancel it, anyway.

Please take care of it.

**Jaehee Kang**: *sigh*

Alright.

**Jumin Han**: I have to go now.. Kyung-Ju, I will see you tonight.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Yes. ^^

==Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

**Jaehee Kang**: [depressed emoji]

**Yoosung**: I feel bad for you, Jaehee.

**Jaehee Kang**: It's alright. I'm used to it.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: But I wanted you to come on your own accord, not as a business order.

I will have a talk with Jumin about this.

**Jaehee Kang**: That's alright.

He will be here soon, so I have to go.

**Yoosung**: Byee

**Jaehee Kang**: Yoosung, try to have a proper meal. :)

See you later.

==Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I have to go too.

I want some tea.

**Yoosung**: Ohh, tea!

Do you have cookies? w

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I think so.

Maybe I should order some new ones..

**Yoosung**: Alright. :)

**Kyung-Ju Son**: See you later

Have a nice evening.

== Kyung-Ju Son has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju walked over to the kitchen, putting on a kettle for tea as she looked through the cupboards for some cookies, founding some with cinnamon. It was time to order new ones soon.

It's been only a month since she moved in here with her fiance, but it already feels like home. Just like when she was with her parents.

She made herself a nice chamomile tea and put some cookies on the table, next to a book she was reading lately, a book that kept her occupied when she didn't study and needed to relax or felt lonely when Jumin was working.

21:03 - It must be hard-

== Zen, Kyung-Ju Son==

**Zen**: Hi Kyung-Ju~

I swear to go

*sigh*

I thought he would change after getting engaged and lessen work for Jaehee

But that guy

He is such a workaholic

Even leaving you alone at home

**Kyung-Ju Son**: That's alright..

I do miss him sometimes but I understand.

**Zen**: Ahh!

You are so wonderful!

That rich kid doesn't deserve you

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Jumin has his charm. :)

**Zen**: I guess…

Otherwise you wouldn't be getting married to him

But it must be really hard to be alone throughout the day.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: It's alright.

I have work to do and..

He is wonderful when he is here.

Zen: I'm glad to hear that..

But marriage.. you must be a little bit nervous.

[winking emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Son**: It is a bit sudden but I love Jumin, so it's not a problem.

**Zen**: But knowing that jerk.. it will be extravagant.

How did you parents react when you told them?

Kyung-Ju Son: ….

==Kyung-Ju Son has left the chatroom==

Zen: ?!

[shocked emoji]

==Kyung-Ju Son has entered the chatroom==

**Kyung-Ju Son**: My parents…

**Zen**: Are you parents alright?

You don't have a good relationship with them?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: No… just, I forgot to tell them

**Zen**: YOU FORGOT?!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Haha ^^'

I talked to them about two months ago..

Then, I didn't want to tell them about my problems.

They are simple land owners and farmers in rural area.

**Zen**: Oh, wow. I didn't know that.

But you should tell them. Wedding is good news.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Yes, I should at least call them.

**Zen**: That's my girl. :)

**Kyung-Ju Son**: You know that Jumin would kill you if he hears you say that?

**Zen**: [angry emoji]

Gosh, that guy…

Oh, anyway.. I have some good news.

Director called me earlier today, I have a meeting soon.

It's probably for a new role.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: That's great. I hope everything goes well.

*sigh* I should call my parents.

**Zen**: Yes, they should also meet with Trust fund kid before the wedding.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Yeah..

Bye!~

==Kyung-Ju Son has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju put down her phone for a second. She wasn't planning on keeping this for so long from her parents but everything happened so fast and the time just passed… she took a sip of her already cold tea and one last cookie before dialing her home number.

"Kyung-Ju?" her mother's sweet but sharp voice reminded her just how much she missed them and kept her wondering how are they going to react to this news.

"Hey, mom. How are you?" she asked in her usual, calm voice

"We are good sweetheart. Are you alright? Is everything okay?" the woman asked

"Yes, everything is just perfect. Where is dad?"

"He is in the backyard… you know your father. He is not listening to me and keeps working despite his bad back."

Kyung-Ju chuckled, "That's dad. Hey, uhm… I've been thinking. I should come over for a few days soon."

"Oh? Really? We would love to have you back here. But are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, yes… I have some really good news. They have to wait until I get home after these exams."

"Alright, sweetheart. As long as you are alright and healthy, we are as well."

"Thank you. Can't wait to see you…"

"Everyone here misses you. We miss you."

"I love you. Say hello to dad."

"I love you too, dear. I will. Then talk to you later."

After hanging up, Kyung-Ju tried to hold back her tears. Things were going so fast and looking so bright, hoping that they would approve of Jumin and that his father will approve of her family.

In few minutes, the front door were opened and Jumin walked in, tired but looking happy to see his wife-to-be and Elizabeth the 3rd.

"I'm home." he said as he walked to the kitchen and was stunned to see Kyung-Ju almost in tears, "Are you alright? What is happening?! Did someone hurt you?"

She just smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Nothing. It's just a lot of changes lately and I'm so glad that I met you." she gave him a nice, sweet kiss

Jumin just listened silently with a small smile, wanting to just hold her, before they moved to the living room to talk and enjoy their own time.

"How was your day?" Jumin asked as Elizabeth the 3rd jumped in his lap

"Good, I still have to do a little bit for the exam but it's going to be alright. Yours? How was the wedding venue?"

"Great. It is perfect for our wedding." he smiled

"Wait, I want us to discuss a bit about the wedding.." she got up, "I'll get us some wine."

"Should I call the chef to prepare dinner?" Jumin asked as Kyung-Ju was back with two wine glasses

"That sounds great but after this." she took a laptop from the coffee table and opened it, searching for the wedding venues he was visiting today.

"I looked at a couple more but I think these are the most appropriate for our wedding." he suggested, "This first one is the one my father recommended."

"It looks so beautiful." Kyung-Ju smiled, "So,shall we go with Grand Hyatt Hotel Seoul?" she looked at the second choice, "Or Imperial Palace Hotel?"

"Whichever you want." Jumin grabbed her hand, "It is your wedding."

"But also yours." Kyung-Ju turned to him as she took a bit of the wine, "I want both of us to enjoy it."

"We will." he also took a bit of the sip, as Kyung-Ju could see that he was tired. He must have worked a lot today. His dark brown eyes she loves to look at so much were tired but determined.

"So, which dates are available?"

"For Grand Hyatt Hotel, it's available as early as 10th June. You said you want a summer wedding. They also have 15th June and 28th June."

"Then, 10th June." Kyung-Ju smiled

"Are you sure?" they were looking at each other, "It's not too soon?"

"I'm sure. I want to get married to you." Kyung-Ju kissed him lightly

"I should take a shower before we continue with planning." Jumin moved Elizabeth the 3rd from his lap.

"I'll inform the chef to prepare us dinner." Kyung-Ju took her phone and dial the chef in the penthouse before turning to the messenger.

22:46 - Wedding preparations-

== Jeaehee Kang, 707, Kyung-Ju Son==

**707**: Oh IT'S  
KYUNG-JU

THE BRIDE TO BE

JU  
MI  
M'S  
BRIDE

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Hahaha.

I see you are having fun.

**Jaehee Kang**: Don't enlarge text, Luciel.

**707**: .

[pouting emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Haha, well I've cone here to announce something.

Jumin is taking a shower now…

**707**: oHHHH BLUSHING

[star eyes emoji]

**Jaehee Kang**: [annoyed emoji]

**Kyung-Ju Son**: We are talking about the wedding now but we decided on the venue and the date.

**707**: [shocked emoji]

OHHHHHH!  
WAIT

DRUMROOOOL

**Jaehee Kang**: Yes, please tell us so I could schedule accordingly.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: It's 10th June.

**Jaehee Kang**: Next year?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: This year.

**Jaehee Kang**: [depressed emoji]

I mean, I am happy for you two but this means triple work.

**707**: [shocked emoji]

That's in almost a month!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Yes, I'm sorry about that ^^'

I just wanted a summer wedding.

**707**: CONGRATULATIONS!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Thank you.

I have to go now. Chef is here with our dinner and we need to discuss more about the wedding and meeting my parents.

**707**: Wow, you two are…

BUSY

**Jaehee Kang**: Yes.

I will help as much as possible.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Thank you. :)

== Kyung-Ju Son has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju opened the door to the chef who brought their late dinner and set it up in the kitchen. Jumin was out of the bedroom, refreshed and changed from his usual suit and sat at the table while she brought them their wine glasses.

"Let's have dinner." Jumin said and Kyung-Ju sat across from him

"I- I called my parents earlier." she began, "I didn't tell them that I am engaged yet but I was thinking it would be appropriate to visit them and introduce you to them."

"I agree. That is a great idea." Jumin replied with a small smile, "I want to meet them properly and ask your father for your hand in marriage."

Kyung-Ju chuckled, "What if he says no?"

"I would have to steal you then." Jumin joked and Kyung-Ju laughed as they both started eating, talking about the day and what to do next.

"You should pick a date soon so we could visit your parents, and that I can take those days off."

"Of course. After my exam."

"That is your last exam, right?" Jumin asked

"Yes, I will get my diploma afterwards."

"What would you like to do afterwards?"

"Get married to you." Kyung-Ju smiled, "Maybe get used to being a wife. After that, at some point, I will get my master's degree and work as a book editor."

"I can help in that department." Jumin began, "We have a section for publishing."

"We will talk about that when the time comes." she grabbed his free hand and intercepted their fingers, "Let's just plan our wedding and meeting of our family for now."

Jumin smiled in agreement and the conversation went to wedding preparations.

After almost an hour, the two went to bed.

Jumin got up quite early next morning for work, giving a soft kiss on Kyung-Ju's hair, as the girl slept soundly, cozies up in blankets. He whispered a little _I love you_ before he left and said the same thing to Elizabeth the 3rd.

Couple of hours later, Kyung-Ju finally woke up. Next to her, Elizabeth the 3rd was sleeping on her back, revealing her big fluffy belly.

"Good morning, sweety." Kyung-Ju petted the cat and stretched. She saw a small note on the bedside table, from her husband-to-be: _Your sleeping face is something I love to see every morning. I love you _

She grabbed her phone soon and went into the chatroom.

9:56 -Lovely morning-

== Zen, Jumn Han, Kyung-Ju Son==

**Zen**: [angry emoji]

**Jumin Han**: I wish I could take Kyung-Ju and Elizabeth the 3rd to my office.

[smiling emoji]

It hurts me every morning when I have to leave them..

**Zen**: I don't know what's worse.. that you are so romantic in here or that you still take that furrball with you.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: [picture of Elizabeth the 3rd sleeping next to her]

**Zen**: NO!

Kyung-Ju…

WHY

ACHOOOO

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I just wanted to have some fun. :)

**Jumin Han**: Good morning, honey~

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Good morning ^^

Thank you for the lovely note.

**Jumin Han**: I didn't want to wake you up.

**Zen**: Note?!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I would love to wake up with you.

Pick out a tie for you.

**Jumin Han**: I would love that too.

[smiling emoji]

**Zen**: Should I leave?

**Jumin Han**: Ya.

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Honey, no need to be rude.

We will see each other tonight. :)

**Zen**: [angry emoji]

Listen to Kyung-Ju.

**Jumin Han**: Before, I go..

Kyung-Ju, my father wants us to have dinner with him tomorrow.

He wants to meet you properly.

**Zen**: Didn't they meet at the party?

**Kyung-Ju Son**: It was a brief moment.

He was mostly in shock as we revealed everything about the Choi sisters.

So he left quite soon.

**Zen**: [depresssed emoji]

Yeah, that was chaotic but successful…

**Jumin Han**: It was necessary.

**Zen**: Yeah…

People are still talking about it.

My co-worker asked me last nigh at practice about the party.

**Jumin Han**: I hope you didn't say anything about the party.

**Zen**: Of course not.

They are private

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Not with so many reporters at the last one.

**Jumin Han**: I have to go now.

I have some paperwork to finish and then have to go out.

Kyung-Ju, I'll see you tonight.

[smiling emoji]

== Jumin Han has left the chatroom==

Zen: Am I completely ignored here?!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: Haha, you are not..

Ohh, my phone is ringing. It's my friend from college…

**Zen**: Oh, right.. you are having coffee with them today?

Be careful!

**Kyung-Ju Son**: I will, thank you.

Bye.

== Kyung-Ju Son has left the chatroom==

Kyung-Ju picked up the call immediately.

"Hey, Hye-Mi.."

"Hey!" she cheerfully greeted her, "So, about today's coffee. How about we have it at our usual place? Just like the good old days… of few months ago."

Kyung-Ju chuckled, "Yes, it would be great!"

"Awesome! We will meet you there around 2 o'clock? How does that sound?"  
"Great. See you then."

After hanging up, Kyung-Ju dialed Jaehee's number to inform her of the plans.

"Alright, I will pick you up with driver Kim around 1:30." Jaehee explained

"Okay, only if you promise me that you will not get bodyguards or anything like that and have fun for a change."

She was quiet for a few seconds, "Alright, I agree."

"Great! See you in a couple of hours."

After that, Kyung-Ju got out of her bed and went to change and get ready for the day. She got out of the bathroom in her plain shirt tucked in her black jeans and her long brown hair tied in a neat ponytail. That's the thing with Kyung-Ju, she always looked confident and like she is on a higher level but was actually quite humble and a great friend.

"Meoow~" Elizabeth the 3rd brushed against her leg causing Kyung-Ju to smile

"Are you hungry?"

"Meeooow~~" Kyung-Ju walked to the kitchen where her food bowl is, followed by the cat, who meowed until the bowl was filled and changed her water.

"You are such a beautiful lady. I understand why Jumin is so in love with you." she petted her lightly while the cat ate before making coffee for herself and a light breakfast, reading her book while enjoying a quiet morning.

Just like it was planned, Jaehee was in front of the penthouse with driver Kim, ready to go with Kyung-Ju for the meeting with her friends.

"Miss Son, Assistant Kang is waiting for you downstairs." a chief of security walked in

"Oh, thank you. Just in time." Kyung-Ju smiled, taking her bag and putting on her coat. It may be spring now but it was still chilly.

She left, and went downstairs, greeting Jeaehee with a cheerful hug.

"I'm so glad you could come with me." Kyung-Ju began as they both sat in the car and drove off

"No problem. I need some time to just talk and relax." Jaehee explained, "The only thing I was worried about was the meeting but since Mr Han cancelled that. It was like a heavy burden was lift from my chest."

"Well, you can always request of me to occupy Jumin with something so you could have some time off." Kyung-Ju winked, "Of course, when we go to our honeymoon, you will get your vacation."

"Ohh, that would be so great."

"I don't see why we can't be friends.. so don't be afraid to complain to me. Even if it is about your annoying boss." Kyung-Ju explained

"But you are going to be Mrs Han." Jaehee replied

"Yes. But I want him to be a good boss.. besides it's nice to have a friend."

They arrived soon to the cafe and after giving instructions to driver Kim, walked inside. Almost immediately, a woman with long dirty blonde hair and expensive clothes jumped up and hugged Kyung-Ju.

"Hey there! Wow, I see your new life is treating you well." she screamed and immediately grabbed her hand to look at the ring, "I thought the ring would be bigger."

"I requested this one." Kyung-Ju replied, "You know that I don't like jewelry that stands out."

"Yes, we know." another girl with short brown hair, light make-up wearing a long dress showed up and hugged her as well, "It's almost wasted having such a rich fiance."

Kyung-Ju chuckled, "Se-Jun! Everyone this is Jaehee Kang, my fiance's assistant and my friend."

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I barged in like this."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Hye-Mi laughed, "Let's order and have a chat. I want to hear every single detail."

After ordering their coffee, the four women sat down and the questioning started.

"So, how did you meet him? Where?" Hye-Mi began

"I mean, it's Jumin Han of C&R International. There are rumors that he is gay."

Kyung-Ju smiled shipishly before turning to look at Jaehee, who just sighed. Dealing with these type of rumors is hard enough.

"He is not." Kyung-Ju began, "He is a workaholic. I can't really explain everything to you but we met by accident when I moved."

"Oh, that's right… You couldn't live in the dorm room anymore." Se-Jun added with a sigh

"Yes, I found an apartment for a short use.. and that's when I met them."

"Oh, was the apartment part of the C&R International?" Hye-Mi asked

"Something like that. It was connected to them." Kyung-Ju tried her best to explain how it happened and not to reveal anything about RFA and the party.

However, the girls changed the subject quite soon.

"Oh, but that proposal!" Hye-Mi screamed

"First, that revelation about Glam Choi. I stopped watching her movies as soon as I heard. That was just plain evil." Se-Jun joined, "I heard she and Sarah Choi are in hidding now."

"Well, there is a lawsuit involved now." Jaehee finally joined the conversation as both girls nodded

"Understandable." Hye-Mi added, "Sooo, how is he treating you?! Tell me all juicy details. How is wedding planning going?"

"We decided on the time and venue just yesterday." Kyung-Ju tried to explain but Se-Jun interrupted her

"Are you already living with him? How did your parents take this news?"

For another hour or so, Kyung-Ju replied to their questions with Jaehee joining in explaining things that are required to be kept secret.

As it was coming to an end, Kyung-Ju walked over to the bathroom but as she was coming back, everyone in the cafe was watching at the entrance as a man, looking a bit disheveled, with 5 o'clock shadow beard, dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. It could be seen here and there that he is handsome.

"Dae-Hyun!" Kyung-Ju almost screamed as she saw him

"Kyung-Ju!" he yelled with a sly smile and walked over to her

"What are you doing here?!" she took a step back as Jaehee jumped up and walked over to her, ready to take measures

"I knew I would find you here. You are coming with me…" he grabbed her hand tightly but Kyung-Ju just stood there

"I'm not going anywhere!" she tried to get away from his grip, "We broke up and we did it for a good reason."

"Yes but then I hear you are getting married only couple of months later. Admit it, you are just after his money, bitch!" he wasn't calming down

"I am getting married. So let me go!"

In just a few seconds a couple of bodyguards walked in, restraining the man and escorting him out.  
Jaehee sighed, while Se-Jun and Hye-Mi walked over to them, "I'm sorry. I had to intervene. I know you asked no bodyguards but I had to have at least two standing by. When you are involved with people like Mr Han, things aren't always so simple."

"No, that's alright. Thanks, Jaehee." Kyung-Ju sighed, massaging her hand a bit, "We should sit down. I guess Jumin will found out about this."

"Unfortunately, yes. Bodyguards are ordered to report to him almost every hour."

They all sit down again, as one of the workers apologizes for allowing someone like that to enter and bother them but things were back to normal.

"I'm so glad you broke up with him." Hye-Mi commented

"He wasn't always a bad person but he was insecure.." Kyung-Ju sighed again, "His jealousy and obsession was borderline psychotic in the end so I ended it."

Jaehee was writing something in a small notebook, "I'll make a note of that."

"Thanks. I think we should go now."

They said goodbye to the two women and were driven back to the penthouse in secure manner.

"Thank you so much for today. I will have a talk with Jumin about this. Are you going back to the office?" Kyung-Ju stood at the door of the building

"Yes. I have some work to finish. Thank you for inviting me today." Jaehee replied

"Alright. Let's have tea soon." she got back inside and in her home.

After taking off her coat and shoes, she sat down in the living room, realizing that she is shaking.

"Meoooow~" Elizabeth the 3rd immediately jumped in her lap to calm her down, purring and just trying to get comfortable.

"Thank you. It was a weird day today." Kyung-Ju sighed while petting the cat, "I should get used to people looking at me now. Judging me that I'm marrying for money. The truth is, I love him so much."

The front door opened fast, Jumin almost running inside, startling Kyung-Ju a bit.

"Jumin!" she yelled, Elizabeth the 3rd falling to the floor, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here as soon as I heard the news." he had a worried expression, feeled with guilt, "I should've warned you better about taking the bodyguards."

"It's fine- It's fine. Everything is alright now. It's a bit my fault really.. I should realize that things are changing now and that I shoul be extremely careful." Kyung-Ju tried to explain and calm down her husband-to-be, who in response just hugged her tightly.

"I was so glad that assistant Kang was there and recommended that at least two of the bodyguards follow you." he whispered as she looked at him.

"Thank you for being so understanding even when you are so worried. I appreciate it."

They shared a light kiss before they both went to change in more comfortable clothes.

"Is Jaehee going to be alright with you out of the office?" Kyung-Ju asked as she put her shirt on the hanger, as to not get it wrinkled.

"It will be fine. I came here from the wedding venue." Jumin was putting on his shirt

"Oh, did you reserve it?"

"Yes. That is settled for the 10th June."

Kyung-Ju sat on the bed, next to Jumin and gave him a long kiss.

"I can't wait. I'm really sorry about today."

"That's alright. You are safe and you are here. That's what is important." kissing her even longer, he slowly leaned her back on the bed, gently placing kisses down her neck.


End file.
